User talk:Radionate
Book appearances Hey babe! I'm super happy to see you doing Book appearances for TMS characters -- I've been meaning to do that. As you add those, would you mind putting in publication dates too? It'll save me time later on. You don't have to go and redo the ones you already did -- just the future ones. Cool? -- Danny (talk) 18:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll go back and do the ones I've done. It's just The Muppets Go Camping and some of the Jim Henson's Bedtime Stories that I've got done. I'm having fun with the books and my new scanner. I actually took the day off work to play on the wiki today (and do other stuff). It's been great fun! -- Nate (talk) 18:53, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, this stuff is awesome! Yay. -- Danny (talk) 20:09, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::I'm glad you like it. I gotta tell you I've had a blast today, and I'm especially glad to get some of these wonderful illustrations on the wiki to share with everyone. -- ''Nate (talk) 20:31, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! You've been busy! Getting some Muppet stuff done before the final push? -- Ken (talk) 06:08, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I took a some time to myself to get some more stuff on here. I've got a pile of things for the wiki and I was sick of it and so I've been working on trying to get it down. I'll sneek on for a few minutes now and then to do some more stuff too. And now I can put a big pile of books away! -- ''Nate (talk) 15:07, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Movie Boxes Hi, Nate! It's great to see you back and so active! Just to let you know, we're not including movie boxes for non-Muppet/Henson/Sesame/etc. films. We don't have a box on ''The Blues Brothers, for example, where it's just a reference, and the Oz movies are mostly there just as connections, so the same rule applies. We didn't even include it for Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium, since any Wiki relevant crew connections can be noted in text and otherwise it can be a bit misleading (implying it was either produced by Henson or at least had Creature Shop involvement). Anyway, keep up the good work. We've missed you! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:58, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Ahh. My bad. I saw it on some of his movie film pages, so I went ahead and plugged them into the others. LOL. Oh well. I had such a huge pile of stuff to put on the wiki, that I literally penciled in Sunday night as my wiki time and just went to town. I've been stalking again, but not really posting much. I miss you too! -- Nate (talk) 20:10, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Hi, Friend! Wow! I haven't seen you do that much stuff at once in a long time. Not being a Fraggle person, I didn't even know there were that many Doozers! Hey, I noticed that a lot of the storybooks you were working on were also released on book and record (and book and tape) sets. Would you happen to have any of those? I've been working from various sources, but I've never seen one in person! -- Ken (talk) 04:16, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Hey yourself! I'm just going through a pile of books that I've picked up over the last year or so at garage sales, etc. I don't think I've got many book and tape sets at all that are Muppet Related, but I will make sure I check. Now I'm starting to fall asleep, so I think my personal time I set aside for the Wiki tonight is winding down! -- ''Nate (talk) 04:19, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I hope to see you again soon, and as you're adding book characters, don't forget to check out Muppet Relatives. -- Ken (talk) 04:26, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::I forgot to cross reference the Doozers there. ugh. Not tonight. I'm getting too sleepy, but have three books left to finish. lol! -- ''Nate (talk) 04:27, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Stealth Wiki-ing Aha! You've been creeping up on us this month, haven't you? Hope all is well with you. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:57, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. I'm always creeping. Even if I'm not logged in, I pop in. I've just been so swamped with life that I took a tiny break. I'll be around a tiny bit the rest of this year. The I'm sure I'll be on more during my slow days of tax season! WOO HOO! HAPPY THANKSGIVING ANDREW! -- ''Nate (talk) 21:43, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Not to interrupt, but best wishes from me, too! -- Ken (talk) 06:09, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Doozers Hey, babe. You created five pages back in March '06 for Doozers who were in the book ''Cotterpin's Perfect Building -- Socketwrench Doozer, Sandpaper Doozer, Drillbit Doozer, Ratchet Doozer and Crankshaft Doozer. They only have one sentence per page -- this is a character from Cotterpin's Perfect etc. -- so they're kinda flimsy and sad. I'm thinking about just listing the characters on the book page and redirecting, unless you feel like adding some pictures or info, in which case I won't. What do you think? P.S. Crankshaft Doozer. There, I've said it again. -- Danny (talk) 03:57, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Let me pull the book out and see if there is anything worth while to add (like cute pictures, a little backstory), if not, wipe 'em out if you want too. Give me a few days to try and find the book though, the house isn't unpacked yet (most of the books are though), and I'm smack dab in rehearsals, so it'll be a "run into the house, grab the book, and read it while I'm supposed to be somewhere or doing something else!". -- Nate (talk) 14:31, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, absolutely! There's really no rush. It was just something I noticed. We created a bunch of pages back in the old days that nobody's looked at for a couple years, and our standards have kind of evolved since then. So I'm finding some pages that look kind of sad by today's standards, and I'm trying to bring them a bit more up to date. But these have been up for two years with nobody really caring, so it's not like it's an emergency. :) It's crazy to think about how long this has been going, though, isn't it? In a few months, it'll be three years! -- Danny (talk) 14:51, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::Hey, I know you're busy, so still no rush on this. Scott took the talk tag off the page, and we're probably all going to forget about this again... I'm going to delete those pages, but keep the red links up, and you can fill them in whenever you feel like it. -- Danny (talk) 05:39, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm just swamped for a little bit kiddo. I totally fogot!! I don't think I hardly signed on here last week. I did think of you though. I signed on to do 'By Jeeves'. I figured you would get a kick out that. -- ''Nate (talk) 17:08, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, that's awesome! Who are you playing? -- Danny (talk) 17:08, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::I'm helping the director out. She needed a male to be "ambiance" during the preshow, and be one of the actors of the play within the play. So besides ambiance, i'm also basically a stage hand, but with a British accent and in "character" the whole time. If I wasn't doing Miss Saigon now, and stage managing Willy Wonka Jr. later this fall she wanted me for Cyrus Budge. Have you ever seen a production of the show? -- ''Nate (talk) 18:50, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Life Upon the Muppet Stage Hey, Nate, since you're a stage kind of guy, and I noticed you were working on some of the show pages, do you know anything about the show CD's? I've never seen one, and I don't think anybody here has any, either. Let me know if you have any, or if you can help with other musical stuff, like adding songs to the various show pages. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:13, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Alas I have no CDs from any of the ''Sesame Street Live shows. All I have are some radio promotional reel to reels and maybe a CD or two for some of the shows. No music there, just canned interviews with the characters. -- Nate (talk) 15:00, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Those sound more interesting than the soundtracks! Which ones are they? (Pre-1990, I hope?) Did you say you had some programs, too? I saw some programs at Andrew's house, and they had song titles and songwriter credits in the back. Those would be good to double check song credits and stuff with. -- Ken (talk) 05:36, 7 August 2008 (UTC) The reels are all late 1990's. I know I've got a ''Bear in the Big Blue House one. The programs I've got are the two Muppet Shows, the first Muppet Babies, and the first two Sesame Street Live. I've pretty much added most of the info I can. But let me know if you have questions.-- Nate (talk) 14:50, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, Nate! Looks like you've been busy between shows. I noticed you've been working on some 80's celebrities. Are you working on the Muppet Magazines? I had some questions on them, but mine are buried right now, so let me now if you ever get yours handy. Hope your moving is almost done! -- Ken (talk) 04:55, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :We opened last week. I took some time off work to just do nothing. And I mean nothing. It was great. And I decided to play on the wiki for a bit. HA!. The magazines are buried still, but what was your question? -- ''Nate (talk) 14:59, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I won't really have questions until I get into the magazines, but it was just stuff like how detailed are we going to get with articles, and can we scan the whole thing or quote large sections of them, since they're out of print. But I'm not going to worry about it now, since I can't scan anything anyway. -- Ken (talk) 01:13, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :::I already have every issue I own scanned. It's where a lot of the celebrity pictures came from. Scott would be a good one to include on the ideas, since he did a lot of work on the pages as well. (p.s., the show sold out before opening night, two shows were added, they sold out immediately too. It's been an amazing experience) -- ''Nate (talk) 15:07, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm glad you're having fun! I'll write you an e-mail later. -- Ken (talk) 01:37, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey, Nate, you put that the Sprouse boys were born in 1993, but IMDb and Wikipedia say 1992. I know they're not always perfect, but do you have something on that, or is 1992 correct? -- Ken (talk) 02:10, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Knowing me it's most likely a typo. :) -- ''Nate (talk) 15:26, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Bye Bye Birdie? Hey, Nate! I saw you created three links to ''Bye Bye Birdie. Is there a direct Muppet reference to the show itself that you're aware of, or were you just assuming there was? Justin created a page for it listing connections and three songs, but nothing to show that there's any direct Muppet relevance to the musical itself. I'm raising that as a talk page right now, but if you know of a solid connection that we don't, as with Peter Marshall, please let us know! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:55, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Nate's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives